Night of Love
by raikimgal4life
Summary: Rima and Nagi are in love, how do they show it? I think you all know...  Chapter 2 still not up yet.


**Moriko: Hello everybody! I went on and relized that there are like, barely any rated M lemon storys for Rima and Nagihiko! So, I'm going to fix that right now! **

**Nagihiko: What are you doing?**

**Moriko: I'm writing a story. **

**Nagihiko: About what?**

**Moriko: Something that makes Nagi VERY happy ;)**

**Nagihiko: ?**

**

* * *

**

RIMA'S POV

"Rima-chan? Are you alright?"

"yeah" I answered to the purple-headed crossdresser.

I stood back up towards the X Character in front of us and gripped my tightrope dancer tightly in my palm. Nobody else was here. Just me and Fujisaki. Tadase was on vacation in Hawaii (though he doesn't speak any english AT ALL so I don't see the point in him going there) Amu and Yaya were well, to put it in short terms, Yaya really wanted to join a modeling competition in Tokyo and rufused to go until somebody went with her. Therefore, explaning why Amu wasn't here.

I looked over to Nagi (wait! Did I just call him Nagi?) who was gathering up his energy to do a 'Blaze Shoot'. He aimed the ball of blue energy and threw it over towards the X Character. It hit it and Nagi managed to say something to the X character that made it turn back into an X Egg. I don't know what he said, I was too busy staring at his hot body and his muscles that rippled everytime he moved his arms and- Wait! What am I thinking? Okay! I'll think about Nagi and his totally hot body later.

I summoned up my 'Juggling Party' and shouted my attack,

"Juggling Party- PURE!" I shouted, as I launched the pins at the X-Egg, causing it to turn back to normal and go to search for it's owner with a missing heart's egg.

After We had all started middle school, we had all found out that we could all purify the X eggs and that helped us alot. My attack for doing so was my normal juggling party, and just the word pure after it.

"Great job, Rima-chan!", said Nagihiko as he gave me a 'thumbs up' before changing out of his chara nari. I did so too a few seconds later.

"Ne, Rima-chan?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you still want me to help you study for that Test in Physics?", he asked.

Oh great. I just remembered, we have this huge physics test in two days and I totally forgot about it. Damn. 12th grade sucks. Yeah we're in highschool. Our last year to be exact and then we move onto college because graduation is in 2 months.

I nodded to him, being the dumb little chibi-devil I was and him being the smartest guy in class, I really could use his help at the stupid subject.

His smile intensified and he said, "Great! We can study at my house! My mom and grandmother are out today and all the servants have the day off, so there won't be anybody to bother us."

He took my hand in his, which immediately made me blush 10 shades of red, and he led me to his house. I have never been there, so this was going to be exciting, I couldn't wait to see where the rich little cross-dresser lived. Once we got ther, my mouth opened in shock. HE LIVED IN A FUCKING MASION! IT WAS FUCKING HUGE! He led me inside and showed me to his room. It was purple (surprise, surprise) with a large brown oak dresser to the side and a King sized bed on the edge of the room. It had everything else a normal freaky teenage crossdresssing boy needed such as a lamp, a desk, a computer etc...

He pulled me over towards his desk and pulled out his Physics book. As he bagan to read the textbook to me and tryed to teach me how to do physics, my eyes couldn't stopp moving to look towards his face. Then they looked lower and looked at his broad muscled chest, and then moved lower to his 'private area'. Nagihiko looked over at me and looked at what I was looking at, turning his face a deep crimson.

"R-Rima-chan. I'm up h-here."

I looked away quickly and hid my face under my bangs, too afraid to look him in the eyes after being caught staring at his 'happy zone'

"Uhhh...sorry, Nagi." I said rather shyly.

"did you just call me Nagi?" he asked.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Uhh...yes..." said Rima quietly.

She waited for an answer from the purple haired boy, but instead heard lots of laughter coming from him.

" I like that, _Rima-chan_" he said slyly.

Rima blushed 100 shades of red and pushed Nagihiko off of his chair, but Nagihiko's reflexes made him grab onto her hands, pulling her down to the floor with him. They landed in a pretty occward position. Rima was ontop of Nagihiko while straddling his waist. His hands were on her hips and his face only an inch away from hers. They both blushed furiosly and Rima quickly moved off of him.

"Rima-chan? Are you trying to seduce me?" asked Nagi playfully as his eyebrows went up and down.

"NO! Y-youre the one who grabbed me! I didn't try anything!" shouted Rima blushing furiously.

"Pretty quick with the denial there, _Rima-chan_." Nagihko said while smirking at her.

"Pervert."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Either way, what do you want to do?"

"I thought we were studying", said Rima.

"Well we were, but I think you might be looking at me and my body more than the textbook." Nagi said while smirking.

"You wish crossdresser. I hate you. Everything about you. I can't stand loking at you.", Rima lied.

Nagi's eyes lost all color and playfulness after hearing those words, and he stared down at his feet, letting his bangs cover his face.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much, Rima?"

Rima looked up at him, he looked up and his eyes met hers, his were daring her to answer.

"n-nothing, I...I just do..i guess..."

Nagihiko looked up at her, with little hope in his dull eyes.

"Because...I like you...Rima..." Nagihiko muttered softly.

Rima looked up to him, her eyes glowing, her heart beating, and her cheeks warming. Without thinking, she walked up to Nagihiko and looked up into his face, then pushed her lips on his, forcing him into a deep kiss, her not really understanding why she did it.

Nagihiko's eyes widened as he felt Rima's warm and comforting lips pressed against his, and slowly but surely, started to kiss back. At first is was a soft, and comforting kiss, but soon turened into a full makeout sessioun. Nagihiko pushed her up against the wall and kissed her even harder if that was possible, earning a small moan from Rima. When the two no longer had any air left, they pulled apart, gasping, and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Rima-chan." said Nagihiko

"I love you too, Nagi." said Rima and the two kissed once again.

**Moriko: I know there is no lemon yet, but I plan on putting in later in the story in the next chapter. Im sorry for any grammar mistakes I have put into this story, I am from Japan and English is still a bit tough for me even though I have been studying it for years. Next chapter I PROMISE to have Rimahiko lemon ;)**

**Nagihiko: rimahiko?...lemon?...what is lemon?**

**Moriko: Something that make you very happy Nagi. :) **

**Nagihiko: I still dont understand...**


End file.
